What Happen?
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya Sakura semenjak kemarin istrinya mendiamkannya acuh padanya dan itu membuat CEO muda itu pusing apalagi kejadian menjelang tidur, sebenarnya what happen? Special Birthday Naruto 10th October 2016 Narusaku Drable.


**What Happen?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Family**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Naruto tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya Sakura semenjak kemarin istrinya mendiamkannya acuh padanya dan itu membuat CEO muda itu pusing apalagi kejadian menjelang tidur, sebenarnya what happen? Special Birthday Naruto 10th October 2016 Narusaku Drable.

 **~XXX~ What Happen? ~XXX~**

Naruto melirik kearahnya istrinya yang sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam dengan tenang, tapi dalam dirinya ia merasaa ragu sebenarnya ia membuat kesalahan apa hingga istrinya sejak pagi menjelang selalu mendiamkannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Diam Naruto kita masih makan"

Ketus itulah yang Naruto lihat ia hanya menunduk merenungkan apa yang salah dengan dirinya hingga istrinya mendiamkamnya.

"Huft" Naruto menghela nafas panjang tak selera menatap ramen yang menjadi makanan favoritnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Naruto berdiri dari kursi meja makan tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh makanan yang disiapkan sang istri.

Sakura melirik sebentar. "Ya"

Jawaban datar dan ketus itu semakin membuatnya frustasi ia berharap sang istri mencegahnya untuk menghabiskan makanannya tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

'Sudahlah nanti sepulang kerja aku akan berbicara baik -baik dengannya'

Sepeninggalan Naruto Sakura hanya menatap ramen yang ia siapkan untuk suaminya tak tersentuh sedikitpun dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin suaminya untuk menghabiskan makanannya tapi itu akan merusak rencana yang sudah ia buat dengan matang.

"Maafkan aku Naru" Sedikit Sakura terkikik mengingat bagaimana frustasinya suami yang baru ia nikahi 6 bulan itu.

Kemudian wanita itu menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Naruto, ia menilik tanggar yang tertera 9 oktober berarti besok adalah ulang tahun Naruto maka dari itu ia ingin mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya tepat tengah malam nanti dan akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Naruto.

"Hihihi..." Sakura terkikik geli sembari tangannya mengolah adonan kue untuk kejutan, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi suaminya nanti.

 **~XXX~ What Happen? ~XXX~**

Naruto tak henti -hentinya menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja pikirannya tak fokus dalam pekerjaan karena memikirkan perubahan Sakura.

"Hey ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

Kepala Naruto mendongak mendapati Shikamaru yang memperhatikannya. "Aku hanya sedikit frustasi"

Shikamaru tahu apa yang membuat bosnya ini frustasi tapi demi nyawanya sendiri ia tak akan memberitahu bosnya.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu frustasi seperti ini, dasar mendokusei?"

Naruto mendongak lagi. "Sakura-chan mendiamkanku dari pagi tadi, seingatku kemarin ia masih baik -baik saja"

Shikamaru menghela. "Kau sudah meminta penjelasan? setidaknya jika kau membuat salah kau dapat mengetahuinya"

"Justru itu masalahnya, bahkan sebelum aku meminta penjelasan ia sudah memasang wajah ketus padaku"

Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto, tapi demi tak ingin menjadi bulan -bulanan Naruto yang tengah frustasi ia harus menahannya walau perutnya terasa sakit.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin bicara hati kehati dengannya setelah pulang kerja nanti"

"Apa yakin cara ini akan berhasil?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Entah ini berhasil atau tidak tapi paling tidak aku sudah mencobanya"

"Sudaahlah ini sudah waktunya makan siang, wajahmu pucat pasti kau belum sarapan tadi pagi"

Lagi -lagi Naruto mengaangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sang sahabat sejak jaman ia masih memakai popok.

Sedangkan dirumah Sakura sendiri nampak sekali sibuk mulai dari mengolah adonan hingga memasukkannya kedalam Oven.

"Sakura-chan biarkan Kaasaan yang mengurus kue tarnya kau bisa istirahat" Nampak wanita paruh baya bersurai merah mencoba membujuknya.

Sakura menggeleng menolak bantuan dari sang ibu mertua. "Tidak Kaasan aku ingin membuat yang spesial untuk Naruto sekaligus permintaan maaf karena mendiamkannya seharian penuh ini"

Kushina terkekeh tak menyangka menantunya ini bisa sejahil itu pada suaminya tapi itu juga berlaku untuk dirinya.

"Tapi biarkan Kaasan membantu paling tidak agar kau tidak kelelahan" Coba Kushina.

"Kaasan bisa membantu menghias kuenya nanti"

Sakura tersenyum karena ini adalah kue spesial untuk suami tercinta jadi mana mungkin ia merasa lelah justru ia merasa senang.

Prank!

"Aduuuuuh..." Saking semangatnya ia lupa membawa sarung tangan untuk mengambil kuenya dari oven hingga membuat kuenya terjatuh.

Kushina yang melihat itu langsung kalang kabut dengan segera ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau tak apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tak apa tapi kuenya..."

Kushina dapat melihat tatapan nanar Sakura kemudian ia melirik tangan Sakura yang benar saja dugaannya melepuh karena panasnya.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan tanganmu melepuh" Kushina berucap cemas kemudian mengambil P3K untuk membalut tangan Sakura dengan perban.

Kushina menatap Sakura sayang. "Kali ini biarkan Kaasan membantu"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk lagipula jika ia membuatnya sendiri waktunya tak akan cukup untuk membuat kue.

 **~XXX~ What Happen? ~XXX~**

Sakura dan Kushina menatap kue yang habis mereka hias dengan mata berbinar diatas kue bertuliskan 'Otanjoubi Omodetou' tak lupa dengan lilin berangka 25.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Sakura berucap senang.

Kushina mengangguk. "Hmm... hari sudah petang Kaasan mau kembali dulu sebentar lagi Ayahmu kembali"

Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou Kaasan, titip salam untuk Tousan"

"Ya, ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto dari Kaasan"

Sakura terkekeh sembari memperhatikan Ibu mertuanya yang memasuki mobil kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya.

Tin! Tin!

Sakura ingin berbalik masuk tapi sebuah mobil lagi memasuki rumahnya itu adalah mobil suaminya tak biasanya ia pulang saat petang hari.

"Tadaima Sakura-chan"

"Okaeri Naruto"

Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah kemudian duduk diruang keluarga, sebebarnya Sakura enggan tapi karena Naruto menggiringnya ia hanya dapat menurut.

"Aku tadi melihat mobil Kaasan, ada apa kemari?" Tanya Naruto basa -basi.

"Kau tak suka Ibumu berkunjung?" Sakura berucap ketus yang membuat Naruto menghela untuk lebih bersabar.

"Bukan seperti itu hanya saja tak biasa"

"Itu buka urusanmu"

Setelah berucap ketus Sakura berlalu menuju dapur tapi tanpa Naruto sadari Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat wajah frustasi dari Naruto.

Grep!

Sakura hendak memasuki dapur tapi langkahnya terhenti kala sebuah tangan besar melingkar di perutnya dan tak dipungkiri ada perasaan menggelitik dihatinya ia suka akan pelukan ini tapi ia ingat akan tujuannya hingga ia memberontak dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Ugh... aku ingin membuat makan malam Naruto"

Naruto terpaku tak menyangka Sakura memberontak dari pelukannya, lelaki itu menunduk kemudian berjalan gontai menuju ruang keluarga.

'Apa Sakura-chan mulai bosan denganku?'

Naruto buru -buru menggeleng mengenyahkan pikiran jelek tentang istrinya mungkin ia hanya sedang marah dengan dirinya, tapi dalam hatinya ia percaya itu mungkin saja.

 **~XXX~ What Happen? ~XXX~**

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas kantor walau ia sedang kalut tapi ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai CEO Namikaze Corp.

Lelaki itu melirik jam sebenatar. "Sudah jam setengah dua belas malam"

Istrinya sudah memasuki kamar sejak jam 9 tadi dan sepertinya ia harus menyusul sang istri supaya besok pikirannya fress dan mungkin mengajak Sakura jalan -jalan karena semenjak menjadi CEO ia jarang sekali berduaan dengan Sakura, mungkin itu yang membuat marah.

Cklek! Cklek!

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto memanggil Sakura beberapa kali tapi tak ada sahutan sekalipun karena saat ini pintu terkuci dari dalam.

"Hey Sakura-chan apa aku harus tidur diluar?"

"..." Tak ada sahutan sedikitpun dari dalam.

Cukup sudah Naruto tak bisa menahan emosinya, ia sudah cukup bersabar seharian penuh ini, ia mencoba mengerti Sakura dan meminta maaf tapi sepertinya Sakura tak memperdulikannya.

"Tsk! Katakan saja jika kau bosan denganku, jika itu maumu akan kuturuti Sakura"

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu rumah kemudian menutupnya dengan keras melenggang menjauh dari kediaman mereka menggunakan mobil yang ia gunakan untuk bekerja tadi.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan tinggi Naruto dan debaman pintu membuat ia dengan segera membuka kamar mereka.

"Na -Naruto..." Sakura melihat pintu rumah terbuka sedikit akibat debaman pintu yang sangat keras.

Tes!

Tes!

Sakura menangis sungguh itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Naruto, ia hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuk Naruto tapi sepertinya ia sudah kelewatan.

"Hiks... kembalilah Anata hiks... aku minta maaf"

 **~XXX~ What Happen? ~XXX~**

Ckit!

Suara mobil yang mengeram dengan keras membuat pasangan suami istri yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi harus beranjak dari kasurnya karena terkaget oleh suara itu.

Tok! Tok!

"Siapa itu Minato?" Tanya Kushina pada suaminya.

Minato mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin Naruto dan Sakura, bukankah ini hari ulang tahun Naruto?"

"Tapi kenapa harus dini hari?"

"Sudahlah kita lihat dulu"

Pasangan suami istri itu bergerak menuju arah pintu dan setelah membukakan pintu keduanya mengkerutkan dahi melihat Naruto datang dengan wajah menunduk.

"Dimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kushina celingukkan didepan rumah tapi tak mendapati tanda -tanda akan menantunya.

"Sakura tidak ada" Kushina dan Minato memperhatikan sang putra yang melenggang masuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina yang kini duduk disamping Naruto begitu juga dengan Minato.

Naruto mendecih. "Aku pergi dari rumah untuk menginap disini dan mungkin besok aku akan tinggal di apartemenku dulu"

Keduanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Tanya Kushina lembut.

"Dengan kami? seharusnya Kaasan bertanya ada apa dengan Sakura..."

Naruto menarik nafas sebentar. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar dari pagi hari dia berbicara ketus padaku, ia menolak pelukanku, dan yang terakhir ia mengunci kamar dari dalam... Jika bosan katakan saja"

Kushina sekarang tahu akan akar masalah dari keduanya kemudian ia tersenyum menepuk pundak putrnya.

"Kau tahu hari dan tanggal berapa ini?"

Naruto memandang ibunya tak mmengerti. "Tanggal 10 Oktober dan sekarang hari kamis"

Duakh!

"Ittai Dattbayou" Naruto meringis kala Kushina menjitak kepalanya, Minato yang duduk disamping kanan Naruto hanya meringis.

"Hah... apa kau lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh kearah ayahnya. "Hari ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Tsk... apa kau ingin lagi?" Ucap Kushina mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto buru -buru menggeleng tak ingin kelalanya menjadi bulan -bulanan sang Ibu.

"Dengarkan Kaasan Naru" Kini Kushina berucap lembut membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada sang Ibu.

"Kaasan tahu cara yang Sakura-chan lakukan salah tapi percayalah pada Kaasan bahwa Sakura melakukan ini untukmu ia ingin membuat kejutan untukmu bahkan sampai tangannya melepuh karena terlalu semangat ingin membuat kejutan untuk dirimu"

Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya jadi itu adalah rencana Sakura untuk membuat kejutan untuk dirinya tapi ia justru meninggalkan sang istri.

"Sakura melakukan itu untukku?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya jadi temui istrimu"

"Pulanglah jagoan, aku yakin Sakura cemas memikirkanmu sekarang" Naruto mengangguk kemudian memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian"

"Kami juga menyayangimu dan selamat ulang tahun Naruto"

 **~XXX~ What Happen? ~XXX~**

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dengan kaki bergetar pasalnya ia dapat melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka yang artinya tak ada yang merubah posisinya sedikitpun dan ketika ia memasuki rumah matanya langsung terbelalak mendengar deru tangis dari arah kamar mereka.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto berucap pelan bahkan sangat pelan mendapati Sakura meringkuk diatas kasur.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura kemudian duduk diujung kasur.

"Sakura-chan" Ucap lembut Naruto sambil membelai surai pink Sakura.

Mendengar suara yang ia rindukkan ia segera duduk kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat melampiaskan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hiks... maafkan aku Naruto, aku sungguh hiks... tidak bosaan denganmu hiks.. aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan" Naruto tersenyum kemudian memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang baru ia sadari terbalut perban.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf karena dengan bodohnya tak menyadari bahwa istriku ini sedang membuat kejutan sampai kedua tangannya melepuh"

Grep!

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang suaminya mengecap bau khas dari tubuh Naruto.

"Otanjoubi Omodetou Naruto, tapi maaf sepertinya aku gagal membuat kejutan untukmu"

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Pasti karena aku ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi aku ada hadiah yang mungkin bisa menjadi kado yang indah untukmu"

"Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran.

Sakura bergerak mendekati Naruto kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat ketelinga Naruto.

Mata Naruto membola. "Apa? Kau hamil?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah sedari ia memberitahu bahwa dirinya hamil dua minggu.

"Kyaaa..." Jerit Sakura kala Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menjadi Ayah, terimakasih Sakura karena dirimu keluarga kecil kita semakin sempurna"

Sakura bahagia mendapati wajah sumringah yang Naruto berikan ia tak menyangka suaminya akan sesenang ini dan Naruto sendiri ia berjanji akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk istrinya dan ia senang karena impiannya menjadi ayah akan sebentar lagi terwujud.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Tsuma"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Anata"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Karena kau mengerjaiku kau harus mendapat hukuman diranjang Sakura-chan"

"Kyaaaa..." Sakura menjerit lagi kala Naruto menindih tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Keduanya tersenyum senang, keluarga kecil mereka sebentar lagi akan lengkap dengan adanya buah hati di perut Sakura, apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

 **~XXX~ The End ~XXX~**

Hah... tak perlu banyak komentar ini fict untuk Ultah Naruto, maaf kalau feel gak dapet dan gak ada lanjutak karena nanti justru bablas ke Rated M karena fic ini dibuat ngebut karena baru ingat kalau hari ini ultah Naruto hehehe... special NS buat Ultah Naru Special 2000 kata pas hehehe... jangan lupa RnR...

Untuk Fict yang lainnya tunggu saja Updatenya karena baru garap yang The Miracle of Love.


End file.
